Sinful Angels Akutenshi
by Maikaze
Summary: Ayame. Maikaze. Katsuko. Three sisters, daughters of a criminal. They search for their father but may encounter some romance along the way. Rated for Kat and Hidan's language. ItaOC, SasoOC, DeiOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, this is our first fanfiction and a joint production between Mizuki, Harley and Amelda(myself). As most already know, Naruto does not belong to us, neither do any of it's characters. So please be kind and on to the fanfiction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bright morning sun rose over a small camp that lay in the deep forest. The camp belonged to three sisters; Ayame the eldest, and her two younger twin sisters Maikaze and Katsuko. Ayame and Maikaze prepared a breakfast of porridge and fruit as Katsuko slept. This didn't bother the girls as it has always been that way, ever since their mother passed on. As the girls cooked their morning meal, Ayame turned to her sister and whispered,

"There are people watching us, two boys and a girl to be exact."

"Good or bad?" asked Maikaze, careful not to raise her voice.

"Hmm, not sure their thoughts are a little jumbled."

"Well then let's have some fun." Maikaze remarked quietly. Ayame nodded then raised her voice enough for their visitors to hear what she saying.

"Maikaze, go wake up Katsuko, the porridge is ready and we don't want it to get cold." Moments later, Maikaze was out of the tent they all shared the night before, with her twin sister following behind. They sat down on the mats that were laid out in front of the fire as their elder sister handed them each a bowl.

"Ayame should we not invite our guest to join us?" questioned Maikaze.

"Oh yes Aya, let's not be rude," agreed Katsuko.

"Of course my sisters," Ayame smiled and turned to the thicket behind her and called, "would you like to join us or are you just going to watch us eat?"

The three people that stepped out were ninjas. One of the boys had blond hair, blue eyes and wore bright orange; the other boy had dark blue hair, cold black eyes and was dressed in navy blue and white, and the girl had light pink hair, bright green eyes and a red dress on.

"How did you know we were there?" asked the blond one.

"No one can sneak up on our sister," stated Maikaze sweetly, stirring her porridge.

"What are you doing here?" asked the dark haired boy, a suspicious edge to his voice.

"What does it look like we are doing? We're eating breakfast of course so we can start traveling again," replied Katsuko.

"Are you traveling by yourselves? That's quite dangerous, considering I see no ninja bands," said the girl.

"You are right, we are not ninjas. My name is Ayame and these are my younger sisters Maikaze and Katsuko. We are just three sisters on a quest to find out father."

"Well you should hire escorts instead of traveling alone. It's very dangerous especially since you are women." The blond said, frowning, suddenly his face lit up.

"I know! We can be your escorts. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage."

"We can't just decide to be their escorts, if they need them they should go to the village and ask for escorts," said the dark haired one in an irritated voice.

"You know what, Sasuke Uchiha…" Before Naruto could say anything else two ninjas appeared out of the thicket behind them, looking like they wanted to cause some trouble.

"What the hell do you want!!!" growled Naruto withdrawing a kunai.

"Well, well, look what we found, its Itachi's little brother and his teammates," said one of the ninjas who just arrived. The new comers wore black coats with red clouds on them, symbolizing who they where. The three sisters filled with rage as they noticed the new comers' coats.

"What do you want?" snarled Sasuke positioning himself by Naruto and the pink haired girl, ready to attack at any given moment.

"We're on a fucking mission," said a tall white haired man. His partner had only his eyes and hands showing.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," claimed the girl and the young ninjas now situated themselves around the three sisters.

"I wouldn't worry about us miss. It's them you should be considered about," said Maikaze pleasantly.

"What?" a moment of silence filled the small clearing, followed by a roar of laughter from the cloaked ninjas. The three sisters smiled at one another, secretly know what each one was really capable of.

The white haired ninja stared at the three girls, studying them each, deciding if it was worth the effort to kill them. They where very pretty he thought. The one that had just spoken had a certain sweetness about her. Her navy hair was cut short at the back then coming forward at a slant to longer in the front, and her messy fringe just brushed the top of her eyebrows. Her eyes were golden brown and glowed in the morning sun. Next to her stood a pretty red head whose eyes were the same golden brown colour as her sister's, but had a particular wild feeling about them. Her long, wavy rubicund hair was styled into a half pony slightly off to the side with a black jeweled butterfly clip. The third girl also had the same golden brown eyes as the other two, but her eyes had an intensity in them he could not decipher. Her ebony hair came to the small of her back; she wore it down and parted it at the side with long side bangs. Each girl was so different, yet there was something so similar about them. Smiles still danced on the girls' faces when his thoughts were interrupted by a smooth joyous voice,

"Do you underestimate my sisters and I?" asked Katsuko. The ninjas' laughter started up again,

"You expect us to be intimidated by three little girls who aren't even ninjas?" cried the ninja that stood beside the white haired one.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Kakuzu," commented Ayame her voice soft and flowing.

"What? How the hell do you know my name?"

"Our sister can not only read minds but she can also see the future and is quite skilled at fighting," remarked Maikaze.

"We all have special skills," said Ayame, "Maikaze here can control dolls, is very skilled at healing and has a wide knowledge of poisons. And Katsuko can control the four elements, as well as control the emotions of people and is very diverse in explosives," explained Ayame. Naruto and the pink haired girl stared at them wide eyed, wondering if what they claimed was true or not. Kakuzu and his partner looked at one another and realized that they had to carry on with their mission and that the children were not worth their time, in spilt seconds they where gone from the clearing. Naruto, Sasuke and the pink-haired girl straightened up and turned towards Ayame, Maikaze, and Katsuko.

"You should come to our village, I'm sure the others would be happy to meet you, beside you look like you need some new clothes," said the girl excitedly.

"That would be nice, but we have to find our father," said Katsuko.

"I Think I would be a good idea maybe we can find information about him, it is a ninja village after all. Not to mention we haven't been to a village in weeks," argued Maikaze.

"Good point, what do you think Ayame?"

"Sakura, we would be honored to come with you," said Ayame.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached Konoha Naruto and Sakura began to fight over the girls and who would get to take them where, when a tall man with silver hair and a navy blue mask covering his face stepped between them and the three sisters.

"What do we have here," he said as he eyed them closely. His eyes grew wide when he gazed at the eyes of each.

"Good evening sir," the sister greeted him in unison.

"You even sound like her."

"Pardon me?" questioned Maikaze.

"All three of you have her eyes and your voices are so similar to hers."

"Her, who are you talking about?" asked Katsuko, a confused look crossed her face.

"He speaks of our mother, she was born and trained in this village," said Ayame.

"Your mother? Then you can tell me why she left?"

"She left for love and because of me." Ayame replied frowning slightly.

"Aya?" her sisters inquired, confused and a little worried.

"I read her mind… before she left…" Ayame was silent for a moment, and then turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, where you close with her? Do you know who our Father is?"

He shook his head forlornly.

"I'm afraid I don't, but I was close with your mother. You might want to try the Hokage; he may possibly have an idea."

"Naruto, can you take us to the Hokage?" asked Katsuko.

"I would love to Katsuko-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. They all turned and followed Naruto down the streets of Konoha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the groups finally met with the Hokage, he was unsure if he should inform them of the answers they desired.

"I have the answers to your question my dears but are you sure you want to know the truth?" he asked them a concerned look on his face.

"Yes sir. For you see, we promised our mother that we would find our father and settle our debts with him," remarked Maikaze politely.

"Very well then, I shall tell you. The man, who Yuyuko Nakamura left our village for, your father, is the leader of the secret organization Akatsuki." Silence filled the room as the shock of the truth sunk in.

"May we… may we please speak alone for a few minutes?" asked Maikaze stumbling slightly over her words.

"Yes, of course, come along Naruto." the Hokage ushered Naruto out of the room and left the girls to talk by themselves.

"How can this be?" asked Maikaze.

"Now I know why we where kicked out of the academy," scowled Katsuko.

"You know, that this makes mother a missing-nin as well, right?" Maikaze turned towards Katsuko who shrugged.

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess so." She sighed, Maikaze continued, now looking towards the eldest sister.

"There is no point discussing the past. How are we suppose to keep our promise? It's not as if an S-class criminal will want to see his daughters again after leaving them 15 years ago. He only knows about you Aya, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he left when mother was 5 weeks pregnant with you guys; I was two years old then. I can't remember anything about him, he was never around." The three girls sighed in unison then exited the room only to find themselves face to face with the Hokage and three boys.

"I'm very sorry about this, but considering that both your parents are missing-nin, you're not quite trusted here, so I have been asked to keep an eye on you while you stay with us. I hope you don't feel insulted. These three have been assigned to watch over you while you are here. May I introduce to you, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and you already know Naruto Uzumaki."

"We understand completely sir, do not feel bad." Ayame reassured him.

"Thank you, well then Sasuke you will be with Ayame, Neji you are assigned to Maikaze and Naruto you will watch over Katsuko." The Hokage left after assigning the three ninjas to watch over the girls. _Why do I have to baby-sit_, thought Sasuke angrily, _although, they are very lovely and don't seem too annoying._

"Thank you, Sasuke, that was very sweet of you but I don't want to be babysat just as much as you don't want to watch me," remarked Aya coldly as she waltz off in the direction of the Inn.

"Piece of advice Sasuke she knows what your always think unless she trust you enough to stay out of your head," called back Katsuko as she stalked off after her sister, with Maikaze, Neji and Naruto in tow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You get to sleep in the hallway." Declared Katsuko as the three sisters and their 'escorts' arrived in front of their rooms.

"What? Why? That's no fair Kat-chan," Naruto pouted while Sasuke and Neji just stood there in silence, glaring. Katsuko crossed her arms and frowned at Naruto, Neji and Sasuke.

"Well, where else are you going to sleep? 'Cause you're sure not sleeping with us." The three sisters nodded in agreement and turned to enter their respective rooms.

"Night boys," Ayame called sweetly over her shoulder, "have a nice sleep." They then burst into giggles closing the doors behind them. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke looked at each other then sat down in front each of the doors, all silently fuming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you for reading and please rate and review. We'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji was very sore from sleeping out in the hallway all night, and he had just woken up when the door to Maikaze's room opened. She was dressed and ready, looking lovelier then yesterday.

She wore a black kimono top under a navy coloured vest with golden bows up the front and a large gold bow around her neck. Her pleated skirt was a gold colour and came down to about mid thigh. Finally a pair of knee high black boots with gold bows on the toes adorned her feet. Her voice pulled Neji out of his trance.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to go for breakfast? She smiled sweetly, but Neji didn't answer, he just stood and began to walk towards the door. Maikaze didn't really want to anger him so she didn't press him to speak as they made their way through the village looking for a restaurant.

They ate their breakfast of miso soup, rice, natto and green tea in silence, with Maikaze feeling slightly awkward that Neji had only spoken two words to her since the met that morning. After they had finished and paid for their meal Maikaze wandered around Konoha, window shopping, with an rather irritated Neji trailing a few feet behind her. She strolled along the sidewalk, examining the stores contents paying little attention to her path, when she abruptly found herself on the ground staring up at tall hooded boy with a little white dog on his head. He extended his hand laughing sheepishly,

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going…" Maikaze grasped his hand and pulled herself up.

"No it's alright, I think it was my fault," she brushed the dirt from her skirt, then straightened up, "My names Maikaze by the way." She offered her hand and the boy shook it.

"Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he replied motioning to the little dog on his head, "hey, aren't you one of those Nakamura girls that arrived yesterday?" Maikaze nodded slightly,

"Yeah, I'm the middle sister." Kiba grinned and turned to Neji.

"Would you mind if I joined you for the afternoon Maikaze-_chan_?" Neji death glared Kiba, hoping his head might explode or something to that effect. Maikaze didn't notice the silent tension between the two and smiled pleasantly.

"Sure, I'm certain you're more talkative then _Neji-kun_ here." Neji grumbled under his breath at Maikaze's comment and continued to death glare Kiba.

"Now, now boys don't fight over my pretty little sister." Came Ayame's soft voice from behind them. Maikaze shook her head in exasperation.

"Aya, must you always announce people's thought?"

"No, only when it's fun. Besides, it's not like I'm reading your thoughts or anything."

"You are such a pain. Sometimes I can't believe you're the older sister with all the trouble you cause." Ayame grinned devilishly.

"Then good day to you Mai, and I shall see you at dinner." Maikaze gave a slight smile as she watched her elder sister waltz off.

"Maikaze-chan, do you want to go to the park?" Maikaze turned back towards Kiba and Neji and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." The rest of the day passed quickly enough, as she played with Akamaru in the park, despite her dislike for dogs, ate lunch, and bought some fabric for her dolls.

Sasuke had been awake for an hour before Ayame was up and dressed; when she finally stepped out he was mesmerized by her. Ayame looked completely different from the day before. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a tight bun with her side fringe hanging down around her face. She wore a low cut purple crop-top jacket that showed a fair bit of cleavage and was together with a gold ribbon. It also sported a white collar trimmed with gold and long sleeves with white cuff embellished with gold as well. Her skirt was purple and came about a fourth way down her leg, boasted a slit up the right side and was neatly edged with gold. A thin, white belt hung loosely off one hip, and a bit above that, shone an amethyst and gold belly ring. White thigh high socks came to just below the bottom of Ayame's skirt and her feet were adorned with purple and gold close-toed heels.

"Can I help you with something Sasuke? Or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Sasuke blushed scarlet and began to glare at the floor very intensely.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he grumbled under his breath, mentally cursing his bad luck that he couldn't be training right now. As if on cue Ayame gave a small smile.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your training. Let's go." She turned and headed towards the door.

As they arrived, every guy training at that moment suddenly stood motionless, watching the beautiful girl's every move.

"I'll train with you Sasuke." Ayame offered, a small smile gracing her lips, Sasuke stared coldly at her.

"You're not a ninja." He stated, mildly confused as to how she thought she could be a sparring partner without any ninja skills.

"So? I could still beat you or anyone here." She shrugged, as then multiple cries of 'You're on!' arose from around them. A funny looking boy with a bowl cut and a green spandex bodysuit stepped forward from the crowd.

"Yosh! I will face this youthfully beautiful girl, and prove her wrong so she can be my girlfriend."

"Go easy on her Lee, she hasn't been through training." Laughed a larger version of the odd looking boy 'Lee'. Ayame smiled her sweet yet devilish smile and withdrew two purple and gold bladed fans. Lee dashed towards her at full speed, but in two swift motions Ayame had dodged him, slicing one of his orange legwarmers in the process. The fight continued like this for a few moments. Lee attacking and Ayame always dodging just out of his reach. She finally grew tired of this tedious child's play and before Lee had time to react he was flat on his back, Ayame's knee on his chest and a fan to his throat.

"Too slow sweetheart." She laughed, peeked his cheek and straightened up.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm bored, let's go shopping." She called over her shoulder at the dumbfounded Sasuke, Lee, and every other trainer there.

In town Ayame came across her little sister Maikaze, surrounded by two boys. After causing some mischief between them, she carried on with her day, which, much to her slight aggravation consisted mostly of many trying to woo her.

Naruto had been sitting in the hallway for almost two hours since the others had left and was just about ready to start banging on the door, demanding she wake up, when Katsuko emerged from the room, dressed and ready to go. Her current attire consisted of a forest green, sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a thin black belt across her chest. She had on a pair of black pants, two gold belts that crisscrossed across her hips and gold coloured boots. On her hands she wore small green fingerless gloves, and a small emerald nose ring gleamed slightly in the morning light. Her hair was the same as yesterday with an off to the side half pony, held up by a jeweled butterfly clip. Naruto grinned at Katsuko.

"Morning Kat-chan, wanna go get some ramen?" Katsuko beamed at the blond boy,

"Yeah, sounds great, I love ramen." The two headed out the door, joking and generally having the times of their lives.

As they sat at Ichiraku Ramen, Katsuko watched Naruto down five bowls of ramen before she was even halfway done her own. After paying for her ramen and half of Naruto's, the two went around town causing all kinds of mischief such as, drawing a fake moustache on Shikamaru as he slept and giving Chouji a bag of chips with an exploding tag on it. As the day progressed, the two stopped by a bubble-tea shop for something to drink and continued to tour around Konoha. During their stroll Katsuko and Naruto ran into a girl how looked somewhat similar to Neji.

"Hey Hinata-chan," called Naruto as they ran to catch up her, "this is Kat-chan, I'm taking her around Konoha today, and we're having so much fun." Hinata's eyes became slightly teary and she whispered she was happy for them, then that she had somewhere to go. She ran off, tears streaming down her face, before they could ask her anything else. Naruto didn't notice anything was wrong but Katsuko felt a little guilty. Shoving the feeling to the back of her mind the two set off again to cause more trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the three sisters announced their departure and after gathering up some supplies, and bidding their farewells, they were ready to leave. As they wandered through the dense forest a loud shouted argument alerted the girls to someone's presence, so they quickly split up and hid, ready to spring a surprise attack if the person or people were dangerous. Sure enough, Hidan came storming in out of the thicket followed closely by Kakuzu, both were yelling at each other. Ayame motioned to her two sisters, to follow the two men, for they all knew that they would eventually lead the three girls to the Akatsuki hideout.

They hid in the bushes and watched as Hidan and Kakuzu entered the lair, preparing themselves mentally for the long awaited meeting with their father. When they were finally ready, Ayame, Maikaze and Katsuko crept quietly along the ground towards the entrance. Unfortunately they noticed the blue-skinned man too late, and the sisters all jumped when he spoke from behind them.

"Well, well, three little girls far away from home. I commend you on getting this far but I'm afraid you'll have to die now." The girls stood slowly, each mentally assessing their possible escapes. Ayame stepped forward, eyes steely her mouth was turned down in a slight frown.

"I want you to call your leader," she said, her was voice steady but had a commanding edge to it, "no tricks, no reinforcements, I don't want to fight you. Just call him." Her tone of voice made Kisame chuckle. Who the hell did she think she was? He wouldn't take orders from a group of children.

"And who are you," Kisame was struggling to keep himself from laughing, "to think that you can talk to the leader of the Akatsuki?" The other two girls now stood beside the one who had spoke. Their eyes were very similar, all a golden chestnut colour, each flashing with anger.

"We're his daughters." Kisame paused, not sure whether to kill them for even suggesting it or burst out laughing at such a ridiculous idea. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the younger looking girls, the one with fiery red hair.

"Just call the bastard already, we have something to give him." Kisame sneered at her, exposing all his sharp teeth. She backed up a little but her face was still full of defiance. Suddenly a voice was heard in his head.

_**Kisame, what's going on?**_ Kisame grimaced slightly at the unexpected appearance of the leader.

"Nothing Pein-sama, just weak little girls spouting ludicrous ideas." Maikaze looked to Katsuko, wondering if the shark man had gone insane, who just shrugged her shoulders. Ayame was listening intensely to the voice inside the blue-skinned man's head.

_**And what ludicrous ideas are they spouting? **_Kisame sighed, he just wanted to kill them and get it over with.

"Well Pein-sama, they've told me that they're your daughters." Silence. Kisame frowned for a moment then sighed.

He turned and retreated just as muted pop was suddenly heard. In an instance the entire Akatsuki group was standing in front of the girls. Ayame's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward just as Pein did the same.

"Hello father, it's been awhile. Do you remember me? I'm your little Ayame." Her voice dripped with hatred.

"He's our dad?" whispered Katsuko, eyes widening.

"Shhh…Kat…" Maikaze hissed. Ayame continued, eyes never moving from Pein's expressionless face.

"Let me introduce my little sisters, Maikaze and Katsuko. They were born about six months after you left and five years before you ordered mothers death. I'm guessing you forgot about me since I'm still alive." A tall blonde man with a ponytail glared at Ayame.

"What the hell are you talking about yeah?" he asked. Maikaze frowned and took a step forward.

"You see, that overly pierced man over there is our father. He left before we where born…well Aya was born…" Katsuko stared in astonishment at her twin.

"How do you know that? It's not like you're older than me." Maikaze shrugged at her sister. Pein now looked ever so slightly irritated but a look of reminiscing swiftly passed over his face.

"Why was I never informed of this?" this was the first time he had spoken and the twins were a little taken aback. Ayame gave what could almost be considered a laugh.

"You really are stupid, father." Pein glared at Ayame, but his eyes were also examining her face, he then set his gaze upon Katsuko and finally Maikaze, who both held his gaze despite a slight fear of the man.

"You have her eyes…Yuyuko…" He was quiet again, faint waves nostalgia washed over his face. Maikaze stepped forward again until she was standing beside her elder sister.

"She's dead now," Maikaze's voice was quiet and she clasped an envelope in her hands, "the reason we are here… is that we promised our mother that we would find you…and give you this letter." Katsuko face was completely filled with rage and they could hear her struggling to keep herself from shouting.

"Ten bloody years wasted, just to give this bastard a letter." Pein gazed from girl to girl once more before turning to the letter in his hand. It read:

_My love Pein_

_I am entrusting the letter with our three daughters to give to you when the time is right. Ayame was two when you left while Maikaze and Katsuko were yet to be born. If you are reading this then I am dead. I have two requests for you, and I implore you to follow them, whatever the cost, as atonement for your treason towards our daughters and myself. Firstly I wish for you to watch over the girls, for they are not orphans and it is your responsibility to mind and protect them. Secondly please teach them the ninja arts. They each have amazing talents but fine-tuning is necessary. I beg you not to turn them away, and love them like a father should._

_Yuyuko Nakamura_

Pein examined the letter, and read it over a few more times. Finally he raised his gaze to the three girls.

"How do I know you didn't forge this?" Ayame looked him in the eye, her face betraying nothing.

"You don't believe that father. You know she wrote it." The girls now stood together in a line, with Maikaze and Katsuko on either side of Ayame. Pein sighed softly.

"I know…I have no choice." He looked towards the sisters and then to the members of the Akatsuki.

"I suppose there will be some rules then," once again he faced Ayame, Maikaze, and Katsuko, "there will be no interfering with missions, no leaving without an escort and you must train six days a week." The girls nodded in unison.

"Follow me, I will take you to your room." Pein said as he turned and began to head back to the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry about the really late update, this was a chapter I put up about a week ago but I guess it didn't upload or something to that effect. So yeah sorry it's also kinda short, there's a bit I still have to edit so the next chapter should be longer, and with that, onward to the fanfic! 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room the girls had to share was dark, dreary and reminded each sister of a dungeon. Once Pein had left they all did their best to brighten the place up a little. Ayame replaced the grey comforter with a amethyst coloured blanket trimmed with gold and the plain white pillows were substituted for three of her own purple pillows that she used for traveling. Her sisters did the same, exchanging the comforters and pillows for their own traveling bedding. Katsuko's bed was now a lovely forest green trimmed with gold, and Maikaze's was navy blue with gold embellishment. As they were arranging the last of the of their toys-Ayame had three little stuffed cats set neatly on her pillows, Katsuko's toys consisted of a couple different coloured bears and Maikaze's many dolls all rested on the top half of the bed- when a quiet knock was heard at the door. Maikaze looked to her sisters, who both shrugged, before she went to open the door.

A red haired man stood in the doorway, holding three plates of food and looking very apathetic.

"Good evening, I've brought you something to eat." Maikaze smiled and took the plates from him, handing one to each of her sisters.

"Thank-you so much," she extended her hand, "I'm Maikaze by the way, and these are my sisters, Ayame and Katsuko." The redheaded man raised an eyebrow slightly but shook her hand anyway.

"Sasori." He said before turning away. Katsuko waved after him, mouth half full of food.

"Bye Sasori, thanks for the food." She called before settling back down to finish her meal.

"Mmm…food." Ayame and Maikaze laughed softly at their sibling then began to consume their own dinners.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After eating the girls puttered around the room some more, fixing blankets, adjusting pillows, moving toys about before all three collapsed on their bed in a state of boredom.

"I feel dead, can we please go outside? This place is stifling." Whined Katsuko, as she tossed a teddy bear up into the air. Maikaze shook her head absentmindedly; she was now sewing a blue dress on to one of her dolls and though she didn't like being in the room, Maikaze was content to sit and sew.

"We can't," remarked Ayame, who was laying on her bed gazing at the ceiling, "not without and escort at least. And who's going to want to take us out? We know a total of three people here, not including father." Katsuko sat up, and placed the bear back on her pillow.

"Well, who do we know?"

"Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori." Commented Maikaze, still sewing her doll, Katsuko stuck her tongue out at her twin and faced Ayame.

"What about Hidan?" Ayame shrugged.

"Maybe, we could go look for him," she suggested then called over her shoulder, "you coming Mai?"

"Yeah, sure." Placing the effigy amongst the cluster of her other dolls, Maikaze stood and followed her sisters out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls quickly found Hidan and after about half an hour of them following him around, begging for him to take them outside, did he finally relent. The sun shone bright and made dappled patterns on the ground. It was a pleasant day out and the girls laughed and chattered while Hidan, whose aggravation was growing, followed behind them. Their giggles grew louder and finally Hidan had had enough.

"Shut the fuck up! You haven't shut up since we left the fucking lair! Why the fuck did I let you talk me into taking you on a fucking walk?" he shouted and it surprised all three girls. Maikaze's eyes teared up a little, Katsuko started to laugh and Ayame's brows knitted together in a frown.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You didn't have to agree to take us on this 'fucking' walk, you ass." Replied Ayame, her voice soft.

"Aya?" both sisters trailed after their elder sibling as she stalked off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the girls arrived back at their room, there were met by Pein, Sasori and two other men. Pein motioned for the sisters to sit, so they all sat on their respective beds.

"As I informed you earlier you are you train six days a week to increase your 'talents'." Pein began, eyeing each girl, waiting for any sort of complaint. When they all remained silent, eyes fixed on him, he continued.

"You must train without complaint; incompetence is not permitted in my organization. I will assign you each a teacher who will assist you in training." He waved a hand towards the three men standing on his right.

"Ayame your sensei will be Itachi, as you both use techniques that can damage the mind. Maikaze you will be paired with Sasori, since you mutually use puppets. And finally Katsuko you will be instructed by Deidara, considering both your experience in explosives." The girls nodded and rose from their seats, to shake their senseis' hands. Pein turned and headed towards the door, leaving Maikaze, Ayame, and Katsuko with their teachers. Each pair broke off, so their respective teachers could inform each girl of the nature of their training.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame gazed at Itachi who was now currently situated beside her. She could hear her sisters chatting away behind them and she now wished her sensei was more talkative. 

"Sooo…" she began, unsure of what to say, "What time am I meeting you tomorrow?

"Five." His answer was sharp and took Ayame a little by surprise.

"In the morning?" she frowned, "isn't that a little early?" Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly, but remained silent.

"I guess not then…" Ayame huffed in frustration. She hated talking to him, it was like trying to converse with a bloody wall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maikaze picked up the doll she had been sewing before Pein had arrived and began to stitch again. Sasori watched her for a little while before sitting beside her on the bed.

"So what time are we going to train tomorrow?" asked Maikaze without looking up.

"Five in the morning."

"I see… that's alright then. So you use dolls too?" she asked, now looking at him, though she was still sewing away. Sasori sighed a little.

"Not dolls, puppets. They're made of wood not cloth." Maikaze nodded and laughed faintly.

"Sorry. So how do you fight with them? I would think it might be the same way I control my dolls just on a larger scale but you never know…" Sasori nodded and began to explain the mechanics of puppet control.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlike her two sisters, Katsuko hit it off straight away with her sensei, though maybe not in the most positive way…

"What the hell do you mean I have to get up at five? Who gets up at bloody five o clock?" she was near shouting now, no one got her up before the sun rose and lived to tell about it.

"You don't need to keep yelling, it's not that early yeah." remarked Deidara who was currently laying on Katsuko's bed, pulling at one of her bears' head.

"Yes. It. Is! And why the hell are you on my bed? Get off! Now!" Katsuko was now ready to kill him, preferably with something explosive or pointy. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point view, the three teachers had to leave. Each informing their student not to be late, before they left. When the senseis where gone Katsuko began storming about the room kicking at any thing that happened to be in her way. This included many of Maikaze's dolls, a bed and finally the wall.

"I hate him! I hope he asphyxiates in something fiery and pointy!" she growled as she pulled out her pajamas. Maikaze smiled over her shoulder at her twin.

"Kat, breathe, the world's a happy flower." Katsuko death-glared Maikaze until the elder twin chucked an effigy at her.

"You can asphyxiate with him."

"Love you too Kat." Ayame shook her head at her siblings' antics, as she pulled her long purple and black nightgown over her head. 

"Alright girls, time for bed." She said, clapping to get their attention. All three girls climbed into their own beds, mentally preparing themselves for training tomorrow.


End file.
